


Drabbles That I Sometimes Write

by chele20035



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, a drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I usually write for another fandom, but I've drabbled in this one too. I thought I would put them all together, here for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for Starla...

Michonne races down the road in the in this God-forsaken small town. “André, baby please don’t cry. Mama is looking for a place where I can feed you.” The six month old however is too hungry to listen to his mother.

She finally spies a grocery store and turns on her turn signal to pull in. she glances in her mirror and finally sees the flashing lights. “Oh fuck,” she swears softly under her breath. She quickly pulls over to the side, rolls down her window and turns off her car. She reaches behind her, to attempt to rock André’s car seat, but instead of helping, it ends up just making cry all the louder. And to make it worse, her shirt is soaked because of André crying.

She glances in her side mirror and she can tell by the way the officer is walking, he is pissed. She barely has time to wonder how long he had been following her when he is at her window asking, “Can I see your license and registration?” he seems to deflate a little when he hears André’s cries. Under the Georgia heat, she reads Grimes on his badge and see his hair that pokes out trying to curl in the humidity. “Is that your baby?”

She bites back the smart-ass comment she wants to make and instead says, “Yes, I know it’s not an excuse but I guess I was speeding because he is hungry.” She looks up at him, “can I go get him? Please?”

Officer Grimes opens the door for her, and Michonne jumps out. She quickly goes to the André’s side of the car, and in just a moment of unbuckling, she has him out and in her arms. He grabs a hold of her dreadlocks and buries his face in them as his sobs fade into hiccups. She rubs his little shoulders, and rocks him gently.

She then reaches back into the car with her free hand, and pulls out her wallet. In the one handed way mama’s can do things, she fishes her license out and offers it to Officer Grimes. His gaze lingers on André and his fingers brush hers as he takes it from her. He reads it for a moment, and instead of walking back to his patrol car, she offers her license back. He pats André on the back, and normally she wouldn’t let a stranger do that, but there is something about this officer which makes her feel safe.

Surprised, she takes it back. “I have a son named Carl. He’s three now. They grow up so fast. I remember when he would get hungry like that. All he would want is Lori to hurry up and feed him. Heck, he does that now,” he says with a grin. “Oh crap you need to feed him. Go feed your boy, and be careful. No more speeding, ok?” he tips his hat at her, and walks back to his car.

“Maybe these hick-town cops aren’t so bad after all,” she whispers to André who answers her with an impatient grunt. He starts rooting again so she sits down in her passenger seat, and helps André find her nipple. She watches Officer Grimes pull out of the parking lot and wonders about his son Carl that she just heard about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is super short... I'll work on something longer next time!! I promise.

Michonne reaches out to touch the baby-fine, strawberry hair. It’s nothing like Andre’s curls, and for that, she is so glad. It’s hard enough to just function, to stay alive day to day, but she couldn’t handle it if Judith was just like Andre.

All babies make the same noises, the grunts, the cries. After all it was just the other night when Judith cried out, that Michonne swore that it was Andre crying. But Rick was there to quiet her cries, even though the sound, seeped into her broken heart enough to remind her once again just what was lost to her.

Her sweet boy, who was hers, her life, her breath, her heart. And now here she is protecting someone else’s kids. So many times when she thinks she is dealing with it all, something happens and her walls come tumbling down again showing her brokenness to everyone. Why is it she can protect them, but she couldn’t protect her baby boy from the dead?

Sweet baby Judith, whose arms are too skinny, reaches out for her. Without thinking she holds out her hands to catch her. Judith lunges for her, trusting Michonne, falling easily into her arms. She pulls the baby tight, thankful that for just a moment, all babies smell the same.


End file.
